Every ten years
by KatedeKlerK23-10
Summary: Will POV. his thoughts when he meets Elizabeth and his son, picks up where AWE after credits left off. WXE!
1. Chapter 1

Every ten years

WPOV:

I had tried to prepare my self for today; for the past, almost nine years, I had tried to prepare myself for what I would find today. My heart (figuratively, of course), my soul, and a better part of my brain, had willed me to believe that she would be standing there, on the bluff, waiting with her eyes on the horizon, waiting for me. But there was a very small part of me that kept cautioning me, warning me, reminding me just how long ten years actually was. Warning me, that even my Elizabeth may have mo-, no, that part of me was a lost cause, I couldn't even think it.

But still, here I am, on my ship, hoping beyond hope that she will be there.

It is really by luck that I am able to come here, for the first eight or nine months after I left her crying on the beach, I was completely and utterly useless. I did the bare minimum to survive, not wanting to put Elizabeth or my father, or for that matter my crew, through loosing me, some of them for the second time. After what was probably about nine months, I woke one morning with a new view on life. Something inside of me convinced me that there was something, somewhere ( I will bet my ship that it had something to do with Elizabeth, because I have not been content without her) worth living a good life for.

From where I stand, on the mast of my ship, I can see two figures. I automatically recognize Elizabeth's, but the one beside her is drawing a blank. It is, thank God, too small, much too small to be another man. It is now that I allow myself to remember that last day with Elizabeth, what we did; what we shared, and the slight hope that we may have a child. I put those thoughts away, they are too great, too unlikely to get excited over.

Elizabeth sees me now, and is running down the beach. The other figure follows, for a few small steps, and then stops and sits, as if realizing what Elizabeth and I have been waiting for, for the past decade; the longest of my life. I cast the anchor and rush down the ladder, into the water, and into Elizabeth's waiting arms.

We hold that embrace for what may have been hours, minutes, or maybe only seconds, but I know, that this is the happiest I have been (or should I say, the only time I have been happy), in ten years.


	2. not enough

**HI PEOPLE! It's finally me again (did ya miss me?!) I was computer deprived for about three weeks, so here, finally, is the next chapter!**

Elizabeth looks at me with tears streaming down her face and says the three words I have waited so long to hear.

'I love you.' She repeats. 'And so will your son.'

I lift her up bridal style, like I never got to, and I spin with her. She is laughing and crying, and I know that I am too. As I put her down, I lean my forehead against hers, like I did so many years ago. Again, she looks up at me, this time she says 'he has your eyes.'

I take her hand and we walk up to the spot where the little boy, my son, is sitting. He is playing with something that looks an awful lot like Jack's compass. Noticing, I'm assuming, my quizzical look, my son approaches me and hands me the compass. He says to me 'He told me to give it too you, he says that you may need it more than he now.' _Stupid Jack_,I think, _I know perfectly well what I want. _

I bend down onto both knees, so that I am my son's height, and take his small soft hands in my larger, weathered ones. _Thank you, _I say.

I then realize that I know nothing about this boy. I ask him everything; his name is James William Turner, he turned nine several months ago, he loves fencing, his dog (who happens to be 'the dog with the keys'), and his mother.

I don't think that I have yet accepted that I am a father; that I have a son, a real, life, breathing person who is shared between me and my love. James looks like a perfect combination of Elizabeth and I, and for some morbid reason, that thought hurts me. My son and my wife, the two most important people in my life- my own little world- I will only get to see once every decade.

Eventually James heads off toward the beach, and Elizabeth and I are finally alone.

**A.N. ok, I really don't like how that sentence sounds. It's not like Will doesn't like James, its just that Elizabeth is….well….Elizabeth is Elizabeth…yeah…just wanted to make that clear…BACK TO THE STORY!**

Elizabeth and I sit together underneath of a Willow tree and I cradle her against my chest. She traces the scar where my heart had been cut out, and a tear escapes from her eye. She stares up at me, urgency capacitating her eyes.

'Will,' she says, 'I don't know if I can get through another ten years. I need you, you're part of me, you're everything to me, you're my life.'

'I know.' I say, 'I know exactly what you mean. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, with you, when James was…born…I'm so sorry. Can you ever possibly forgive me?'

'WILLIAM TURNER, don't ever say that! Don't you _dare_ blame your self! There's nothing to forgive, anyways. If I was to blame anyone, it would be Davy Jones, and he's dead, so that does no good. This is no one's fault, its fate!'

I stare down at her, and she looks up at me, and we stay like that for who-knows how long, completely lost in ecstasy, until we are interrupted by an all too familiar drawl.

**CLIFFY! **EVIL LAUGH HAHAHAHA, sorry, I couldn't help my self, they're sooooo fun! You might have to get used to that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, now I'm updating really fast, this is really good. I don't really like this chapter, please give me critical feed back (gosh, I sound like an English teacher "class, remember, constructive criticism is a very high form of praise, blah, blah, blah….")…ummm, I haven't done this for any of the other chapters (oops) but, uhhhh…:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean, or any of the recognizable characters, the belong Disney's...sob**

**Thanks to my reviewers****xXxForeverxXx****Tinkerbell'sstuntdouble****Girlz-Rule****excitingem555****EverlastingGobstopper9494****frenchhornfreak****…umm…you all get V.I.P. tags! Thank you especially to Tinkerbell'sstuntdouble, for reviewing twice (you get…um…OH! A V.V.I.P. tag!) Everyone else, please follow suit! Enjoy the next chapter! And remember, as always, REVIEW!!!**

'I told you James, I told you they'd be like this when we found them, and now you have to go really easy on my old bones next time we fence!'

'Awww! But Jack…'

'That's _uncle _jack to you, young Master Turner!'

I stared at Elizabeth in mock horror,

'Hs an UNCLE?!' I exclaimed.

'Well, he, erm, got a bit more mad that usual when we, well, I didn't name James after him,' she explains. 'He had been to Tortuga the night before, and had gotten very drunk. I figured that we, well, I owed him that much…'

'Elizabeth,' I say, 'I was joking! You really haven't been around me enough lately, have you!?' as soon as I speak the words, I regret them.

Elizabeth stares up at me, tears streaming down her face. I silently plead jack to distract James and take him elsewhere, and for once in my acquaintance with him, he seams to understand the wants of a working, un-intoxicated human mind.

Elizabeth clings to me, and I rock her against my cold, hollow, unbeating chest.

'No!' she sobs, 'No will, I haven't seen you enough! I don't know how I'll manage this time! There were time when I'd just cry and cry, and not be able to stop, for hours. When James was born I worried so much, that I wouldn't be a good mother… that I wouldn't be able to take care of him like he disserved.

' When her was seven he asked me where his father was…I told him everything, from when I first found you on that ship, from where you saved me from the Isla de Muerta, to the first time I told you that I love you…I told him everything up until that last day on the beach… He would wait every day, watching the horizon, with mongrel always there at his side.

'Will…that day on the pearl, when we first talked, after all those long months, how did you actually believe that I could love anyone but you? How did you think that I loved jack, of all people, like that?'

I don't know why, but I had dreaded this question, for the ten years that I had had to think this question over.

'Elizabeth, love, I didn't know what to think. I knew that I still loved you, but really, when I saw you kiss jack, what was I meant to think?

'I hoped, hoped with all my heart and soul that it meant nothing, but I knew you too well, I knew that you wouldn't kiss someone, especially like that, and have it mean nothing. And afterwards you were so, so…drawn, that I really didn't know what to think of anything…' I sighed. 'I wish that you would have told me. Elizabeth?'

'Yes Will?'

'No more secrets, alright? On this every ten…' I faltered, 'every ten years we'll tell each other every that has happened, alright?'

'Will, I can't do it. I can't go on another ten years without you! If it stays like thi' what was that noise? I could have sworn that I heard someone in the bushes…Elizabeth apparently heard it to, since she stops, and looks around, we're obviously to cautious (we're pirates after all…), because no one is anywhere in sight…

'If it stays like this,' Elizabeth continues. 'I'll only get to see you at the most si- at the most- at the most six more times!' Elizabeth is now on the verge of hysterics, when someone comes out from the bushes behind us.

'No, love, it really does not mean that!'

**I WARNED YOU THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TO GET USED TO CLIFFYS! Now before all those reviews come pouring in, one more thing…ummm…which is…ummm…OH YEAH! Who thinks that I should do a sequel?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Katie**


	4. reunion

Elizabeth's head shot up.

"What? Jack? What do you mean?"

"Luv, every good pirate knows about the 'Aqua de Vida', the Fountain of Youth. You're a good pirate, I mean being king and all, I didn't vote for you for nothing. You know what it does, don't you?"

"Yes Jack I do, but are the stories true?"

"Yes luv, every single bloody word."

James calls to Jack from the shore, leaving Elizabeth and I alone again. We are both inevitably conscious of the fact that we only have a matter of hours left together, until I will be summoned back to my ship, and away from my family, for another ten years.

"Will?" Elizabeth says.

"Yes Mrs. Swa-_Turner?_" I say, using the formal name, which used to bother her so...but not today. Today she just smiles at me, the smile I love so much, right in front of my face, that I stop trying to resist the urge that I've had ever since I saw her on the bluff, and lean down and kiss her...may I add, that I had 10 years of passion to put into that...

"Will..." she moans, "James."

"OI!" Jack calls from the beach, very effectively destroying the moment. "You two love birds 'ave got company!"

I sneak a glance at the sky; Elizabeth and I should still have a couple hours left...who could it be? I look down at Elizabeth, and see that her eyes mirror my own. We stand up, and walk hand-in-hand down to the bay.

**A.N. GUESS WHO IT IS!!!!**

There is a dingy pulled up onto the beach. The man, whom I'm assuming came in it, is having an animated conversation with jack. James runs toward Elizabeth and me from the shore.

"Is that Grandfather?" he shouts out.

I turn and smile at the man. Elizabeth looks and me expectantly and I nod.

"Yes James!" I say. "Yes it is."

The three of us run down to the beach, me holding Elizabeth's hand, and Elizabeth holding James's. My father takes one look at us and laughs. He holds open his arms and James runs into them. I look at Elizabeth and she's laughing too. She turns to me and says

"How could he not love him? He's your father! Directly related to you!" she smiles, and I join in the laughter.

My father comes to greet us. When he hugs me he whispers in my ear.

"So, it was the right day then?"

**A.N. SO, AT THE END OF AWE BOOTSTRAP SAID TO WILL**** SOME THING LIKE 'DO YOU THINK ONE DAY IS ENOUGH' AND WILL WAS LIKE 'DEPENDS ON WHAT DAY'. AND MY FRIEND INTERPRITED THAT THE WAY THAT THIS STORY IMPLIES, SO, JUST GO ALLONG WITH IT.**

"Yes!" I say, still laughing. "Yes it was!"

When my father embraces Elizabeth, he kisses her on the crown of her head, and I see him whisper _I'm__ so proud of you lizzy. We'll work this out. I promise. _She sniffs, and I am instantly beside her. I squeeze her hand. Our eyes meet and I know what she had to go through while I was gone. It's her burden, my burden, our burden, that we will bear together...

"Well Will, I'm here to bring you your belongings because, well, first off, the crew does not want them, and secondly, well, they're yours."

"What? Father, I- I don't understand. Why is Elizabeth keeping my things?"

"OH GOD LORD!" Elizabeth cries out. "It's done! The debts done Will!! You paid your debt! You served as a kind captain on the Flying Dutchman for 10 years! Your debt is paid!"

She looks so happy, and I want so badly to believe her, but I don't know what to think.

This is much too god to be true and I'm afraid that if I believe it I'll wake up, and it will all be a dream. I look around, and my father is telling me that it's true, and jack is nodding like a bobble head...so what if it is true?

I look down at Elizabeth, and somewhere in the distance, I'm aware of my father talking to James...and jack saying something about hidden rum, but I'm not too sure. Because right now, I'm all too conscious of the woman standing in front of me. My wife. Forever.

**EPILOUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_The next years are a __blur__...today, exactly ten years later, so much has happened. _

_Elizabeth, Jack, James and I are all immortal.__ While __James__ will stay 18 for the rest of his life, Elizabeth and I will always be 30. Elizabeth and I have had two other children; twin girls, Jane and Victoria who are 9. My father is now living with us, and __James__ is out at sea with jack. It near broke __Elizabeth's__ heard __when__ he left, but __she__ knew that with the pirate king and __the__ former __captain__ of the flying Dutchman for parents, it couldn't __have happened any __ other way. James has recently proclaimed a love that he h__as apparently had for jack and A__namaria's daughter, for the past years, and they are now betrothed, soon to be __married. Eva, also being__ of strong prate __blood, will__ live at sea with jack,__ Ana__, and James...and sometime Elizabeth and __I_

_Elizabeth and I are, well, still exactly the same. Madly i__n love with each other__Some say that love fades after time, but either that is __very much__ not the case for us, or we're just making up for the ten years that we lost._

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
